douze fois par an
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash GeorgexMitchell, oneshot. Environ une nuit par moi, Mitchell est réveillé par un drôle de manège...


Hello everyone

Encore une fic sur une série, et encore une série britannique, c'est ma période XD

Bon alors ya pas vraiment d'histoire, mais il fallait que je l'écrive, alors bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Mitchell ouvrit un œil dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il avait entendu quelqu'un bouger près de sa porte. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu et il tendit l'oreille pour suivre les pas de l'inconnu dans le couloir.

Il était en train de se demander ou était la batte de cricket qu'ils gardaient pour ce genre d'occasion quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

"Mitchell?!!"

Le susnommé poussa un long soupir et retomba sur son oreiller, toute la tension fuyant en une seconde son corps. Les pas s'approchèrent encore un peu et la voix reprit, chuchotant :

"Tu dors?"

Mitchell eut un petit rire étouffé et s'assit sur son lit.

"Plus maintenant non…"

Il n'était pas vraiment amer, juste amusé, il était habitué des visites nocturnes de son colocataire les nuits proches de la pleine lune. Le brun plissa un peu les yeux pour discerner la silhouette de son ami qui avait finit par entrer totalement dans la chambre et venait maintenant s'assoir à ses cotés sur le lit, après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte. Mitchell tira un peu la couette pour laisser George s'installer dessous, pas qu'il faisait terriblement froid dans leur petite maison, et de toute façon il savait qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune George avait tendance à avoir tout le temps chaud, mais c'était une question de principe, il n'aimait pas laisser son ami nu sans rien sur le dos.

George prit le second oreiller, l'installa bien correctement contre le mur et se posa dessus avant de pousser un long soupir.

"Insomnies?"

Le garou hocha la tête vivement, même dans le noir Mitchell pouvait voir qu'il triturait la couette, qu'il était stressé, fébrile. Le vampire s'étira une seconde, il n'était pas prêt de dormir avant un long moment, mais après tout ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, si c'était pour aider son ami…et puis il y avait plus désagréable comme coup de main, s'il devait tout avouer.

Avec le temps, le vampire avait cessé de s'étonner de voir son ami venir dans sa chambre ces soirs là, quand le loup le dérangeait trop pour qu'il dorme, et avec le temps, il se prenait même à les attendre, et à lui-même tourner dans son lit toute la nuit quand par hasard il ne venait pas. Il se rappelait la première fois…il s'était inquiété, de voir son ami dans cet état, presque apeuré, s'était ensuite étonné quand George lui avait dit, penaud comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, que c'était son odeur qui l'empêchait de dormir, avait rit ensuite quand George s'était affolé, excusé, certifiant que si, si, il sentait très bon, que c'était juste le loup qui décuplait ses sens, et que le parfum du vampire lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il se rappelait que même dans le noir il avait pu voir les oreilles de son ami se colorer de rouge et ses yeux esquiver sciemment les siens. Il s'était laissé faire quand une main tremblante avait attrapé la sienne et l'avait posée sans autre forme de procès sur l'entrejambe de son ami, lui faisant sentir plus précisément ce qu'il entendait par "mettre l'eau à la bouche". Il se rappelait avoir rougit à son tour, mais n'être pas resté figé très longtemps. Il avait doucement serré la main, provoquant un grognement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bestial chez son ami, et, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, avait entamé un doux mouvement de va et viens. Apparemment c'était le signal qu'attendait le garou puisqu'il lui sauta dessus à cet instant, dévorant ses lèvres avec férocité.

Après tout après un siècle de non-vie sur cette terre, les principes de morale et les tabous de Mitchell s'étaient légèrement assouplis, bien qu'il soit né à une époque ou les hommes qui aimaient les hommes n'existaient pour ainsi dire pas aux yeux de la bonne société, et ou la bisexualité était un concept tout simplement abstrait. Mais Herrick avait su lui apprendre certaines choses, outre la façon de planter ses crocs au bon endroit pour recueillir un maximum de sang en un minimum de temps, et depuis Mitchell se targuait d'avoir des goûts…variés.

Et pour tout dire son colocataire ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé indifférent, il avait un petit coté bestial derrière son air de petit garçon sage et timide qui avait le don d'intriguer le vampire.

Il avait donc été heureux de voir en action ce coté bestial de son ami, même si le lendemain le bas de son dos s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir. Et depuis ils avaient pris l'habitude, quelques jours avant la pleine lune, chaque mois. Bien sûr le vampire avait tenté de lui parler, quand il avait repris son calme, lui expliquer qu'après tout, la bisexualité était plutôt un avantage, surtout dans le monde actuel, mais apparemment son ami n'était pas du même avis, et préférait tout mettre sur le dos du loup. Le vampire avait abandonné et se contentait désormais de ses petites visites nocturnes. Et même s'il venait tous les mois maintenant, et toujours pour la même raison, George attendait toujours que le vampire fasse le premier pas, d'un geste, un mot, quelque chose…

C'est pourquoi à cet instant Mitchell se penchait vers son ami, lui prenant la nuque pour le faire tourner un peu plus vers lui et prenait ses lèvres presque délicatement, sachant que ce serait sûrement le seul moment de tendresse auquel il pourrait avoir droit de toute la nuit, et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il préférait profiter de ce baiser tant qu'il le pouvait.

D'ailleurs il sentait bien que George était en train de céder au loup et répondait férocement à son baiser, bougeant légèrement pour finalement se placer au dessus de son ami, mordillant ses lèvres en l'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit, griffant ses hanches et grognant contre ses lèvres. Mitchell ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et l'attrapa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, se retenant pour ne pas de suite planter ses crocs dans le cou tendu de son un peu plus qu'ami. La couette fut bientôt au sol et le vampire gémit contre les lèvres de son ami quand celui ci se plaqua plus fermement sur lui, ondulant des hanches pour accentuer les contacts entre leurs peaux déjà brûlantes.

Haletant, George délaissa les lèvres du vampire pour s'attaquer à son cou, léchant, mordant, alors que ses mains se promenaient fébrilement sur l'ensemble de son corps, s'attardant un instant sur son membre impudiquement raide, faisant grogner Mitchell qui cette fois ci ne se retint plus et planta ses crocs à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de George, dans le muscle, il ne voulait pas le tuer, et il savait qu'à ce moment du mois George cicatrisait très vite, quand il reviendrait de sa petite virée nocturne du lendemain les traces de crocs auraient totalement disparu. La morsure provoqua un nouveau grognement de plaisir chez le garou qui le mordit à son tour au même endroit en plantant ses ongles dans la hanche du brun qui léchait avidement chaque goutte de sang qui perlait de la blessure de son épaule.

George se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et ses mains s'attardaient de plus en plus sur les fesses du vampire, massant, griffant, et s'approchant toujours plus près de son intimité, jusqu'à y glisser un doigt inquisiteur qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement on ne pouvait plus viril de la part du brun, qui presque instinctivement accentua ses mouvements de hanche pour s'empaler un peu plus profondément en s'accrochant aux épaules musclées et déjà mouillées de sueur de son ami, mouvements qui par la même occasion augmentèrent les frottements entre leurs membres tendus et les firent tous deux haleter et gémir.

Grognant comme un animal, George glissa un second doigt dans le corps du brun qui répondit à ses grognements par d'autres du même style, retournant lécher son épaule après avoir redonné un petit coup de croc pour rouvrir la blessure et refaire couler un mince filet de sang entre ses lèvres, ce qui eu le don de l'exciter encore plus.

Laissant son épaule maculée de sang il remonta à son oreille et la mordilla à son tour, gémissant son prénom d'un ton suppliant qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'il désirait à cet instant. Le garou d'ailleurs ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question et remonta les cuisses de son ami sur son ventre et le prit d'un coup de rein vif accompagné d'un sourd grognement. Mitchell se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de hurler le mélange jouissif de douleur et de plaisir qu'il ressentait à cette seconde, et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et plongés dans ceux de la bête sauvage au dessus de lui, qui commençait avec un petit sourire en coin à faire de puissants va et viens en lui.

Le vampire cessa de se retenir et laissa libre cours à ses cris, sans soucier d'Annie qui devait à cet instant s'être cloitré dans sa chambre avec un casque sur les oreilles crachant de la musique pop à plein volume, ni même des voisins qui étaient de toute façon convaincus depuis leur emménagement qu'ils étaient un couple gay, autant ne pas les décevoir…

Galvanisé par les cris du brun, George accentua ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapidement, changeant d'angle et de rythme à chaque coup de rein, grognant de plus en plus fort sous les coups de griffe de Mitchell sur ses fesses et dans le bas de son dos, Mitchell qui avait déjà glissé une main entre eux pour se caresser vivement au rythme des coups de reins presque violents du garou, à la limite de la jouissance, les yeux mi clos.

Leurs cris montèrent en puissance, accompagné du boum boum rythmique du lit contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent dans un même cri de plaisir.

**XxX**

Mitchell fumait en regardant la fin croissant de lune se cacher derrière un nuage par la fenêtre. Il repensait à leur séance de jambes en l'air deux semaines plus tôt, et ça l'empêchait de dormir depuis quelques jours…

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et finit par se faufiler dans le couloir sans prendre la peine de se vêtir.

"Eh George….tu dors?"

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

toute review est lue et appréciée ^^

à la prochaine!!


End file.
